


Thirsty...Tuesday?

by Undoneforever



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Olympics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undoneforever/pseuds/Undoneforever
Summary: Based on some pictures of Scott Moir at a photo shoot for Saffron Road.  Tessa gets a little thirsty.EDIT: Here's the twitter thread with the pictures.  they are the cause of my death.  https://twitter.com/virtuexmoir17/status/978696066093735937





	Thirsty...Tuesday?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [closer2fine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/closer2fine/gifts), [FanMomMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanMomMer/gifts), [foswh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foswh/gifts), [sgladybug15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgladybug15/gifts), [thatonekimgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekimgirl/gifts).



> I barely write fic, and I NEVER write RFP, but Tessa and Scott have broken my brain and I don't even know who I am anymore. And I'm ok with that. 
> 
> A huge thanks to Closer2fine, foswh, sgladybug15, thatonekimgirl, and Fanmommer for providing a safe space to totally freak out over these two, and for being beta readers, whether they wanted to be or not. :)
> 
> This fic was written in a Twitter chat room, in about 5 minutes, when I was supposed to be working on a deadline, but jeez louise, those pictures were inspirational!

Tessa was mingling with the Nivea marketing people when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.  As usual, she just ignored it, but when it buzzed a second, a third and a FOURTH time, she finally excused herself from the conversation.

 

Slipping off to a side hallway, she pulled out her phone to see multiple texts from Cara, so many that her phone had given up and lumped them all together. She unlocked her phone and the first text from Cara was simply “Um, you need to be sitting down for this.”

 

As Tessa scrolled down, she understood the reason for the warning.  

 

‘Holy shit,” she thought.  “I mean, holy shit!”  


Tessa’s brain couldn’t get past that.  All she could do was scroll through the pictures, swallowing the saliva pooling in her mouth, and feeling sweat start to form as she looked at picture after picture from Scott’s photo shoot, still looking like the boy she loved, but EXTRA. 

 

Cara kept sending through picture after picture.  Even with his least attractive shot (seriously, leather man slides?) she still couldn’t get over how just HOT he was.  And the baseball hat on backwards, a look she normally loathed?  Yep, scorching. 

 

Tessa stood in the hallway, wondering how in hell she was going to go back to that meeting and concentrate on being a coherent adult, when one last batch of pictures came through.

 

It was Scott, in worn jeans, a white hoodie, and his sleeves pushed up.  Cara had done a tight crop on him, so his face wasn’t visible, but Tessa knew those arms.  

  
  
She knew what they felt like at night when they were drifting off to sleep and she knew what they felt like in the shower when he held her up against the wall, looking into each other’s eyes as he pounded into her.

 

All she could do was send two texts. 

  
  
The one to Cara said “Please stop, I can’t concentrate”.

  
  
The one to Scott said “Those jeans, the white hoodie, and nothing else.  Home.2 hours”


End file.
